custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersion
The Mersions are an advanced race of sapient beings native to the island of Versuva. History One of the first species created by Mata Nui, the Mersions settled on the isle of Versuva, eventually becoming the island's main inhabitants. After establishing their society, many Mersions became scholars and scientists. Around this time, the Mersions elected an elite group of elders, the Council of Eight, to lead them. Originally, the Mersions isolated themselves from the rest of the universe, believing this to be the best way to prevent them from being distracted from their studies. However, the Mersions soon realized they needed to trade with other lands in order to advance their society, and therefore abolished the rule. Some time whilst the Hand of Artakha was still active, Versuva was conquered by an evil warlord, who would go on to enslave the Mersion people. Desperately, the Mersions turned to the Hand of Artakha, and asked for assistance in defeating the mad conqueror's forces. They accepted and managed to fight off the warlord and his forces. After this, the Mersions trained themselves in the ways of combat, and formed a large military force for defensive purposes. Shortly after this, the Council of Eight was removed from power due to it's inefficiency against invading forces. The Mersions then elected a member of their own kind to rule them. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Mersions attempted to remain firmly neutral. However, Barraki Takadox soon realized the Mersions' potential threat to the League, and swiftly conquered them. They were then forced to supply the League with their soldiers and resources. When the League was defeated by the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Mersions were freed from the League's control. Recently, during the war between the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Order of Mata Nui, Mersery returned to Versuva, and attempted to convince the island's leader to support the Order's war efforts. Although reluctant at first, the Mersion leader eventually agreed to help the Order, and began supplying the Order with his warriors, technology, and resources. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent Rahkshi to the island of Versuva to prevent the Mersions from assisting any other rebellions. However, the Mersions managed to mount a defense force and keep the Rahkshi at bay, though by that stage they appeared to be slowly losing the fight. This prompted Mersery, a Mersion member of the Order of Mata Nui, to come to Versuva and aid his people in the defense efforts. Despite their best efforts, Versuva fell before the Rahkshi, and the Mersions were enslaved by Teridax. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Mersions were among the many beings who fled to the island of Mata Nui when Mata Nui died. They made their home mostly in the region of Ko-Wahi alongside the Frostelus and Ko-Matoran. Appearance, Abilities, & Traits Mersions are tall in general, with males standing around ten feet, with females being slightly shorter, usually standing around nine. In addition to this, they possess durable silver and black armor as well as razor-sharp claws. Mersions also have the ability to wear and use Great Kanohi, as they have the mental discipline required to use them. Mersions are generally a nocturnal species, and mainly appear just after nightfall. Because of this, their eyesight is considerably weaker when exposed to sunlight, and as a result, most Mersions will retreat to their dwellings during the day. They also possess the ability to manipulate the elemental force of their surroundings to a limited extent (i.e. they can manipulate plant life while in a jungle or forest-based environment). Mersions also possess powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities, which allow them to read minds, create mental links with others, construct mental illusions, and move objects using their thoughts. They are also one of the few races that possesses immunity to Pit Mutagen. Known Mersions *Mersery/Mersery *An unnamed Mersion who rules Versuva. *Several Mersions members of the Council of Eight. Social Structure and Interactions The Mersions possess an ancient culture, and are one of the oldest civilizations in the universe. Early in their history, they were ruled by a group of elders known as the Council of Eight. However, around the time the League of Six Kingdoms was formed, the council was removed, and the Mersions elected a member of their own kind to rule them. Most Mersions are generally intelligent, and they are very skilled scholars and scientists. Whilst an extremely advanced race, the Mersions' weaponry, however, is lagging behind that of some other species. The Mersions are a surprisingly peaceful race, and rarely resolve to fighting. However, because of this, the Mersions have become peaceful to the point of indolence, and rarely interfere with the affairs of other races and only do so in times of great injustice. This has resulted in many other species classifying them as pompous race, one terrified of drastic change. However, this does not mean that the Mersions are to be taken lightly. They are skilled warriors, and are more than capable of standing their ground against attackers. The Mersions have their own language, which they use to speak to one another. Trivia *The Mersions were mainly influenced by the Time Lords, a fictional species from the British science fiction series, Doctor Who. Category:Sapient Species